Apples: A Series 5 Countdown
by Kitty O
Summary: So Series 5 is coming. Will Gwaine be awesome? Will he eat apples? Will we hate Mordred? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry? A series 5 drabble countdown.
1. 30

**A/N: So you know how I promised to stay away from drabbles? Yeah, well, it's 30 days till season 5—so I have a drabble countdown, dang it. I don't care if you're excited****_. I am._**** Here you go. A series 5 drabble series of things that could happen in season 5. Might include some spoilers.**

* * *

White. Everywhere was white, and the sun was shining off of the snow on the ground, and despite the sun, it was _freezing_, and wet. And white. And cold.

And very miserable.

Thoroughly unhappy, Arthur and Merlin sat in their little cave, unsuccessfully trying to get a fire going as they scraped ice off their shirts, and shivered.

At last Merlin broke the silence. "And you once told me that worrying about what to pack was for girls." He tried to rub some heat back into his arms, which were only covered by his usual thin jacket.

"Shut _up_, _Mer_lin."


	2. 29

"About ten paces to your left," Gwaine whispered, and the puffy-coated servant turned to view the wench in question.

Merlin recognized her; indeed, she was viewed as one of the prettiest girls in the town, with very little in her head to balance it—some would argue that was better.

"Fifteen paces directly behind you," Merlin said, and Gwaine looked, his face creasing in disgust.

"The old woman? You think she's _pretty_…?"

"Morgana in disguise. Using a spell to look old."

"What? We need to tell Arthur!"

Merlin snorted aloud. "Like he'd believe us. No, her games have begun again."


	3. 28

"You lied. All these years, and you lied."

The fire in the camp crackled dangerously as Arthur glared at his squirming manservant.

"Um, well I—"

"I thought you were my friend. You said you were my friend."

"I _am…_"

"You broke the law and my trust! How could you?"

"Because…"

"Stop talking, _Mer_lin! Ugh, I need space to think!"

And with that, the livid and not-listening king turned and stalked into the forest, hopefully to calm down. There came the sound of breaking branches

Merlin sighed. "I'll just sit here…" He leant his face on his hand and waited.


	4. 27

"C'mon, cheer up!"

"Not feeling cheered up," Merlin grumbled.

"What do you want, a hug? We've already done that once and that's enough—"

"What?" Merlin said, looking bewildered. "We've never hugged!"

"Yes, we have!" Arthur cried. "The bog. After you nearly died from the mace?"

Merlin tilted his head, then understood, and laughed. "_That_," he said. "Oh. Remember that talk we had earlier, about how things happen to me when you aren't looking and I'm not really that boring?"

Arthur stepped back. "Yeah…"

"Well, I was possessed. I don't remember that day."

"Wait. I _wasted_ a _perfectly_ good hug?"


	5. 26

"Isn't it weird how this happens same time every year?" Leon asked as the whole group was pushed down to their knees before the thrice-named Queen Morgana. Arthur, Merlin, and several knights were taken—no one knew where Gwen was.

"Brother," Morgana sneered. "Glad to be back?"

"You won't take Camelot, milady."

"Ah, but I already have!" she crowed, and Merlin finally spoke.

"Wow, nice haircut, Morgana. And _black_ eye-shadow now. I preferred the crazy-green."

Merlin had long since passed the point where he was hurt by Morgana's actions. She had taught him something valuable—being nasty could be _fun_.

* * *

**A/N: Before someone gets irritated, let me point out that in 4.06 Merlin was mean to Morgana. And enjoyed every second of it. I think he still feels guilty, but he's moved on a bit. **

**Am I on track with the chapters?**


	6. 25

"So how are we going to stop this?" Arthur asked as the two men looked out from behind bushes as the crazed villagers prepared to burn yet another innocent bystander. Arthur wished he had time to go back to Ealdor and get help. But he didn't.

"Well, I think we should just charge out there with swords, announce who we are, demand they stop, and hope for the best," Merlin suggested in a whisper.

"That has got to be the worst idea you've ever had…" Arthur responded blankly, looking thoughtful.

"…And?" Merlin prompted.

"And I love it. Grab that sword."


	7. 24

Merlin was curled into himself, sitting on his bed, completely alone for the first time that day. It had been such a flurry of motion—the attack, the defense, the people talking in his ear, comforting and bracing, trying to make sure he didn't completely lose his mind…

_They_ drove him half out his mind.

But he supposed he owed them something. The talking had kept it from really sinking in and letting him realize all the implications; now he could see it clear as day.

Quietly, he began to sob into the silence.

He couldn't believe Gaius was dead.

* * *

**A/N: I expect humor from series 5, but I expect some angst too...**


	8. 23

The first time that Morgana was definitively what Merlin would call evil (what she would call _misunderstood _or _a victim of circumstances_), she tended to smirk. A lot.

After they had gotten rid of her, and she had come back, she was much happier but also (admittedly) more… _promiscuous_ (which Morgana would call _comfortable_), and tended to… smolder. It was really odd and made Merlin _un_comfortable.

This year, after the unfortunate kidnapping-and-possible-torture episode (which Merlin was very sorry about), she was much more bitter. She tended to sneer.

Bets were on _scowling_ for next year and _sniggering_ the year following.


	9. 22

"Really, brother dearest, you did bring this on yourself. You shouldn't have challenged me."

Arthur sat there, tied-up, staring at her as she sat on the throne.

Morgana tried to ignore him and ended up fidgeting. "You cannot be the king Camelot needs. You aren't good enough."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, but he didn't move.

"The rope isn't that uncomfortable!" she said.

Arthur continued to gaze at her with unblinking blue eyes. Merlin obviously told him to do this; Merlin's fault. But she didn't feel guilty or anything.

"Arthur Pendragon, would you _stop looking at me!"_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, second one I've done with the Morgana-captures-them theme, BUT I WANT IT TO HAPPEN SO BADLY THAT I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS IT. IMAGINE THE ANGST. Yeah this one is OOC. But in my mind Merlin totally told him to and he's giving her the kicked-puppy look that Bradley James is so fond of. And it's like when your brother won't stop making those faces that make you uncomfortable until you hit him with a loaf of bread. Sibling stuff… (****_ArMor sibling feels.)_**

**To a reviewer: ARWEN IS COMING**


	10. 21

**A/N: I need help! Give me prompts! (this is a continuation of the Gaius's-death idea)**

* * *

Arthur was not an openly emotional man very often; there was something distinctly weak (he felt) about sharing thoughts… The exception being Merlin. Because despite claims to the contrary, Merlin was brave and bold. Not a girl.

Therefore, Arthur went down the stairs.

He went into the physician's chambers.

Hearing the soft crying, he went into Merlin's room and sat at the foot of the bed, and waited to be needed.

And when Merlin finally looked up at him through red, pained eyes, Arthur simply offered a small smile and said, "I don't want you to feel that you're alone."


	11. 20

Arthur woke up with a pounding headache, realized he had been valiantly downed in battle (or was developing a tendency to pass out during action for no discernable reason as a result of brain damage), and let still-standing Merlin help him to his feet and hand him back his sword.

"Okay," he said. "What happened this time?"

Merlin scratched his head. "Um. I think it's probably safe to say that unmagical things happened, you were downed, I fell, and something which may have been Lancelot's unmagical ghost saved us. Magic definitely not involved."

Arthur rubbed his head. "Ah. Makes sense."

* * *

**A/N: I have a tumblr now. Tumblrs are cool.**


	12. 19

Merlin sat in the north tower, watching the sky as a white cloud seemed to detach itself from the rest and come soaring towards him.

He adjusted his new-ish jacket as the young dragon landed with a thud and snuggled up to him like a cat, nearly purring.

"Aithusa," Merlin cooed, rubbing his scaly head. "Did you check on her for me? Is she alive? Okay?"

The small dragon nodded eagerly, anticipating Merlin's joy.

But Merlin just sighed. "I wish I could say I was sorry."

Aithusa was bewildered, but then, he was new to the inexplicable emotions of humans.


	13. 18

"Elyan, you take that side," Leon ordered as he grabbed the drunk Gwaine's shoulder.

"Where are we taking him?" Elyan asked, swatting away Gwaine's hand as the knight attempted to stroke his face and ask why he wasn't swooning. "Because I'm a male, mate!"

"To the queen," Leon said. "Trust me, she has the best hangover antidote."

Elyan winced. He tried to avoid Gwen.

"She really does," Percival agreed as he appeared on the scene. "Here," he offered, and scooped Gwaine out of their hands easily, bridal-style.

Leon blinked at his empty hands. "Alright, you bring him, then," he relented.


	14. 17

Arthur sat on his bed and collapsed into himself, his face crumpling.

Guinevere sat next to him, reassuringly stroking his arm.

"I don't know what to do," he finally admitted after a day of blustering. "No matter what, I could cause a war. My people… They cannot do this now." He looked up with wet eyes. "Guinevere, tell me what to do."

She sighed. "I can't do that, Arthur." Then she reached up, took his head and brought it down into her embrace, hugging him tightly. He responded to her embrace. But I can tell you that I love you."


	15. 16

"All I'm saying is that, Andy's sister or no, she's hot."

Martin looked up from the tiled party-room floor and saw the woman in question; dark tresses falling down her back and green eyes sparkling. He took a sip of punch.

"Come on, Greg," he said. "Pretty, but you know, she's kind of a witch."

"Only since you broke her heart!"

Martin laughed. "Besides, you can't have her, Greg… I have dibs."

And with that, he grabbed up another cup of punch and walked away before Greg could pounce, smirking to himself as he approached his sparkly-gowned destiny and doom.

* * *

**A/N: This one needs some explanation. How could it fit into series 5? Well, headcanon of mine says that really, this is all a dream thought up by an exhausted Merlin, and in the morning his best friend Arthur is going to pick him up for work as a favor and Merlin is going to tell him about this crazy dream he had…**


	16. 15

"You've been glaring at me for two days straight," Mordred said, pushing his red cape behind him as he trekked through the woods.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Mordred said, noting how sharply Merlin said it. "Why don't you trust me? Arthur does."

"I feel like I know more about you than Arthur does," Merlin hissed, looking ahead to where Arthur and the others were walking.

"No, you don't. But he trusts me."

Merlin stopped. "Arthur doesn't need to distrust you." His gaze became solid and dark. "He's got me to protect him."

Mordred laughed, neither confirming nor denying the implications.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm behind. Catching up. Anyone else here that air date might change until October 6th? Time to panic.**


	17. 14

"All this bloodshed," Arthur said, looking over at the yet-empty battlefield, mourning those already lost, ready to fight to his death for his throne. "Is it worth it? Am I worth it?"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, you have self-esteem issues."

"Well, usually when I say that, you inspire me with some wisdom."

"I gave a whole speech about your goodness earlier. You need more?"

"…Yeah."

Merlin's closed his eyes. "Fine. This is what my mother told me when I was little: if someone tries to take what's yours, hold on tighter. And if they hit you, hit them back. Now, ready?"


	18. 13

They would lose them all eventually, Merlin suddenly knew. They would lose all the knights, all the friends, and eventually the golden age would fall.

That was destiny, prophecy; that was the way the world worked. If you couldn't hold on any longer, you fell.

He would die, and Arthur would die, and if they were lucky it would be glorious, in battle, winning, or peaceful, after a long life.

They all had to go sometime.

But as Merlin watched on as Gwaine fought Lancelot's soulless doppelganger, he realized he wished it didn't have to start now. Not with Gwaine.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't understand this, I based it off of some of Mallory's legends. Ask me if you don't get it. And yes, if you remember, Gwaine is the first to go in that one. Excepting, like, Merlin. Sorry!**


	19. 12

Gwen came flowing into the room in one of her new dresses, her face lighting up when she spotted Merlin sitting on the bench.

He looked up at her with an easy smile (hiding the tension; he was good at that), and she sat down as if they were just two servants again.

"Are you going to tell him?" Guinevere asked, and Merlin cringed.

"I will," he said.

"When?"

"When he's ready. When I'm ready."

"You promised."

"I know. I will. Soon."

She glared. "You'd better."

He laughed. "You've gotten so commanding."

"Well, I'm queen now. I can do that."

* * *

**A/N: So, if Merlin does not start on Sept 29 (let me know, please), and I don't have time to change my schedule, I will just stop at 30 chapters. Unless I get very specific prompts to write. Now, if I learn about the time switch soon, I will just delay updating until I am actually on track for the premiere. SO let me know what you know, please. Soon. **


	20. 11

"Get out of his body!" Merlin snapped.

Arthur's doppelganger smiled. "Why should I?"

"It's not yours. You're causing destruction—you hung innocents and hurt Camelot."

"Oh, Emrys. I'm better at this job than the princeling! Even he agrees. He was rubbish, you know; he disappointed his father. His sister hates him. His knights fall—"

"No," Merlin growled protectively; he knew the awful words were coming from the real Arthur. "Morgana was _my_ failure, not his. And Uther performed great wrongs, but he loved Arthur. He was proud of Arthur. And you're wrong. Arthur isn't a princeling.

"He's a king."

* * *

**A/N: Someone let me know when the date is confirmed so I can know what to do!**


	21. 10

Mithian stood before the queen of Camelot, looking her up and down. She was short. Dark. Well-figured, but Mithian preferred her own hair to those curls. This was a queen. Camelot's new queen.

She looked just as awkward to be meeting Arthur's ex-fiancée as Mithian felt to be meeting Arthur's current wife.

But Guinevere was not one to let old incidents stand in her way, so she held out her hand to shake, and smiled. "Hello, I remember you. You shot me when I was a doe."

Mithian saw that smile and realized, _This is she who trumps a princess._


	22. 9

The old woman offered an apple.

Gwaine had been told not to accept food or drink while on duty. But this apple was big, red, and juicy. It wasn't even shriveled—and besides, since when did Gwaine actually follow orders?

This decided, Gwaine took the apple, thanked the crone, and _chomped_. He took a bite, barely even chewing before he felt the slice sliding down his throat. He couldn't breathe, vision going dark—

As he slid toward the ground, he heard her remark, "But now his true love can wake him up again… I should have gone with the comb."


	23. 8

It wasn't the lies. That was a matter of survival.

It wasn't the double life. Necessary.

It wasn't the dragon or Morgana or Uther's death. None of those things were ill-intentioned; Arthur understood that.

It was that nothing in the world hurt worse than a betrayal you didn't see coming, one that had waited a decade of facades and misinformation to be revealed.

"Wow," Arthur said, looking up at Merlin with blue eyes. "I guess I really looked like the ignorant idiot, huh?"

There was a pause.

"I guess you thought that was a laugh," Arthur finished in a whisper.


	24. 7

Merlin had been reading looks since before he came to Camelot. He knew well what they conveyed, as a result.

He knew Arthur had grudging respect for him after their second skirmish.

He knew Valiant was a creep with one look.

He knew Morgana was gone with one look.

He knew Lancelot was leaving with one look.

He knew anger, pain, love and millions of other emotions with just a glint of eye of twitch of mouth…

And now, seeing Arthur as he looked up at Merlin from the battlefield, he knew with that look—

That he was so _screwed_.


	25. 6

"You killed my people and ruined my parents' lives. I always hated you."

There was no response, and Merlin bit his lip.

"But then, I also didn't. You loved your children. You wanted what was best for Arthur, and I knew that if ever I couldn't help him, if no one else would, then you would die for him. You loved Morgana more than I was able to, whenever I betrayed her, even when it broke you."

As the apparition waited, Merlin finally gathered himself, saying, "So good riddance, and stay dead. But also… thank you. Thank you so much."

**A/N: I heard that Uther might make an appearance, so that's what this came from.**


	26. 5

"So," Mithian said with mock-haughtiness, sitting down next to Merlin as he worked. He grinned at her by way of greeting; she waggled her eyebrows. "She's the reason why you hated me so much."

Merlin blushed. "I never hated you! But she is one of my best friends."

Mithian shrugged. "She seems sweet. Well, on with the manhunt! I expect help from you, since you warned Arthur off me last time. So tell me, that Percival fellow… He seems… eligible."

She was smiling wickedly, and Merlin simply could not help smiling back. "Your Highness, I think I could arrange something."

* * *

**A/N: A continuation of an earlier drabble honestly, because I like flirt!Mithian and Mithian/Percival (and Perival/Elena) is a thing I ship. **


	27. 4

When Merlin walked in, Arthur was waiting, his face lined from days of worry and no sleep—he'd been bothered lately, but wouldn't tell Merlin why. Yet, from the look of it, he was finally ready to come clean.

"I know."

Merlin froze. Panic started in his chest and rushed through his body, but he gave nothing away. "What do you mean?"

"I know, Merlin."

Growing irritated, Merlin rolled his eyes. "I have a lot of secrets, Arthur. That doesn't really help clarify."

Arthur stood up, looking older than he was—old and hurt. "I know about you and Gwen."

**tbc**


	28. 3

**-con't-**

Merlin looked at him—_really_ looked. And then he grinned awkwardly. "Oh. Oh, you mean the late night meetings. Is that what you think? It was you who was following us. Oh, Arthur, don't look so upset—we aren't having an affair, I swear. She's just debating telling you about my magic."

Arthur looked so shocked that Merlin bit his tongue. "Your _what?_"

Merlin's face furrowed. "Oh. That sounded a bit like an innuendo. Wow, no, I meant literal magic."

"Oh, you mean you've been illegally using sorcery?"

"Sort of."

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, that's different then."


	29. 2

"You seem awfully happy this morning," Guinevere remarked to her maidservant as the smiling girl bustled about the room, twisting her brown hair about her fingers.

"Yes, Your Highness," the girl answered, bubbly. She was practically humming.

Guinevere studied her, and nodded. "It's a man," she said. "It's definitely a man. Tell me all about him, please."

She blushed. "Oh, no," she said. "It's… nothing like that… I just… ran into Merlin in the hall. He helped me up. It was rather nice of him."

Guinevere stared, her face lighting up. "Merlin? You fancy _Merlin_?" Then she squealed in excitement.

* * *

**A/N: So I saw the new video, and Merlin and Gwen's maidservant look at each other. It's a very significant, smiley look. I definitely ship this. I ship anything that doesn't end in tears for Merlin. (So, unless she's evil, I ship it.) I also ship it if she's Morgana in disguise, just saying. **


	30. 1

Arthur sat back as Merlin bustled around the room, chattering away at a million miles a minute, and grinning the entire time. Sinking back into his chair, Arthur relaxed with a sigh, smiling.

No attacks. No visitors. No drama. No mysterious, lying Merlin. Best kind of day.

"Red or blue shirt?" Merlin asked, holding them up.

"Blue," Arthur answered.

Merlin threw him the red one. "It's more aggressive and powerful. Don't you want to impress?"

"I always do, Merlin."

Merlin laughed in the easy manner of best friends sharing a few quips, and went to put the blue shirt away.

* * *

**A/N: Since we shall all have hearts torn out tomorrow, I figured I would post an easy, friendshippy chapter this time! Thank you all so much for reviewing… I'm sorry I updated too fast to reply to most of them, heehee. **

**So. If you read my Rules and Regulations/Restrictions and Reprimands review-of-Merlin-episodes stories, then tomorrow (or Sunday if I can't find the episode Saturday), I will post my newest edition: Rebukes and Reviews. Check it out!**


End file.
